


Must've Been the Wind

by lovelybluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Child Abuse, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muggles, Physical Abuse, Pining Draco Malfoy, Silver Trio, Trauma, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybluegirl/pseuds/lovelybluegirl
Summary: Draco moves into a new flat and finds out the walls between his flat and the one above his are thinner than he thought. He can hear all of the bad things going on above him and can’t help but play hero to one green-eyed boy named Harry Potter. Now add in unbreakable friendships with Pansy, Blaise, and Theo who come along for decorating, movie nights, game nights and help save the pretty boy who lives upstairs.a/n I feel like this is a bit all over the place but whatever. Also it was inspired by Alec Benjamin's song Must Have Been the Wind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 23
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

Draco lugged the last two boxes into his new flat. One pushed through the door by his foot and the other in his arms. He settled them both on the ground and sighed with content. Finally, he had all of the boxes out of his car, even if it had taken all day.

This was going to be brilliant. A new start. Far away from his family, their dirty money and nothing stopping him from pursuing whatever and _whoever_ he bloody well pleased. All he had to do was unpack.

Draco scanned the floor of his newly bought flat and suppressed a groan at all the boxes laid about. He'd definitely have to ring up Pansy, and the boys to help him unpack and organize everything. _Speaking_ of, Draco grinned at the thought and swiped to answer his ringing cell.

"I was just thinking of you," Draco hummed, as he walked into the kitchen, hoping to put on some tea. 

_"Lovely, I wanted to see how you were, darling. How's the flat? Not too common I hope?"_

Draco snorted at that, of course Pansy would be worried about it being _'too common'_. He glanced around the flat once more and realized how common Pansy would certainly find it. It wasn't overly cheap, or run down but it was nothing compared to either of their childhood homes. The flat had only three rooms: a bedroom and bath, the living and dining area, and the kitchen. She would be mortified. 

"You do realize, I bought this on my salary, Pans?" He said, rummaging through one of the boxes labeled kitchen to find his kettle, mugs, and some tea.

_"Yes, yes, I suppose I'll simply have to get used to it then."_

Draco finally managed to pull out what he was looking for and smiled at his success as he filled the kettle with tap water and turned the gas stove on.

"Poor, Princess Pansy, having to visit her dearest friend in squalor, so terribly close to peasants, however will she survive?" Draco cried dramatically, leaning his hip against the counter as he waited, a snooty smirk plastered on his face.

_"Oi! Watch yourself, Draco, darling. Wouldn't want me to do anything unsavoury next time I see you, now would we? And it's queen **not** princess, thank you very much."_

Draco resisted the urge to snort again as he carded a hand through his mused hair. He and Pansy both really did have quite a flare for the dramatics. It was a wonder how the world survived with the pair of them as friends.

"Speaking of seeing one another, would you like to help-"

A loud crash, one that sounded an awful lot like glass shattering, cut Draco off from finishing his statement. The sound had come from the flat above his and he drew his eyebrows up in confusion, then shrugged. Someone had most likely just dropped something, it was fine.

_"Draco?"_

"Right, sorry, thin w-"

-walls. Apparently, there were very thin walls between Draco's flat and the one above him seeing as he was interrupted once again, this time by two different voices. It sounded like a man shouting angrily and someone...whining or crying perhaps?

_"Draco?"_

Worry spiked in his chest as he turned the stove top off again. He quickly grabbed his keys and found himself locking the door and walking down the hall. Even if he was acting a bit paranoid, he couldn't ignore what sounded like a domestic gone bad, especially not when it sounded so violent.

_"Hello? Draco?"_

"Er, yes, sorry Pansy. I think I'm going to have to call you back." Draco sighed, as he pressed the button next to the lift. 

_"Alright, have a goodnight, darling. Be safe!"_

"Always am, goodnight, love." And with that Draco hung up the phone. 

The lift arrived and he walked in letting it take him to the second floor. He hoped he was wrong, he didn't need this sort of thing taking over his mind just as he started settling into his new life. He was far too protective over his friends as it was, he didn't need another person to worry and fret over like a nervous mother. Besides, he was supposed to be a wild and reckless nineteen-year-old, not a parent.

"Please, let this be a misunderstanding." He whispered to himself as he exited the lift and walked towards the flat that would be directly above his and knocked. A moment or so passed and Draco genuinely considered leaving before anyone answered the door. He really wasn't fond of conflict and this could definitely be a recipe for disaster. He had to learn to keep his nose out of others business but...

In that moment a young man, looking more than a bit skittish, opened the door. He was a head shorter than Draco with startlingly green eyes framed by round, crooked glasses and messy black hair.

"Yes?" The man asked, his eyes flickering over Draco for a second then landing back on the space off to the side of him. He looked so small, skin and bones. His tanned skin looked pale and he had a sweater zipped all the way up, purple and yellow smudges peaking out of the collar on his neck.

The sight unsettled Draco to say the least. 

"I-ahem-sorry. I heard shouting and it sounded like someone had gotten hurt. I wanted to make sure everything was alright. I recently moved into the flat just beneath you." Draco explained with an awkward smile. He desperately resisted the urge to ask about the markings on his neck. People never seemed to appreciate his overly observant tendencies.

The man froze a little and opened his mouth and closed it a couple of time's before responding. "I broke a glass. As for the shouting, I wouldn't know anything about that." His voice shook a little and he sounded like he didn't believe himself either.

"Are you sure? You're alright?" Draco asked the doubt evident on his face as he laced his fingers together hoping to distract himself from the worry filling his stomach.

_"Where're you at boy!"_

A loud voice called from inside the flat and Draco saw the young man visibly flinch. This was not good. This was terrible, actually. The man swallowed and looked back at Draco.

"Thank you, for caring, sir, that's kind of you, but I've got to go back in. Wish I could explain the noise, but I didn't hear anything. It must've been the wind, it can get particularly loud around here, especially at night." The man said, with a tone that Draco could only assume was an attempt to reassure him that nothing was amiss. It wasn't working. Draco itched to press the subject further but pushed it aside and nodded. It wasn't his place. He didn't have any real clue what was going on and they were strangers.

"Right, I'm sorry to disturb you so late then. I'm Draco, by the way, and the 'sir' isn't necessary." Draco said, taking a deep breath, as he tried to calm himself down. No use getting worked up over the few signs of abuse this stranger was harboring. He couldn't do anything about it despite his need to fix things. And he didn't even know for sure if there was an 'it' to do anything about as it was.

"Harry. Sorry, for being so loud. I really have to-"

_"Boy!"_

"Coming Uncle Vernon! I have to go, sorry again." Harry replied, turning to go back in and closing the door in a rush. Draco shook his head and sighed. He could be imaging all of this. Maybe Harry was just shy and maybe nothing had truly happened. He didn't know all of the facts. He could just be over assuming and seeing something that wasn't there. Draco shook his head once more and headed back towards his flat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold it right there, boys! Do not move." Pansy ordered throwing her hand up in a 'stop' gesture. Blaise and Theo froze, holding the painting at an awkward and uncomfortable angle as she picked apart whether or not she approved of hanging it there. This was the fifth time she had done this.

"What do you think, darling?" She asked tossing her head to the side and glancing at Draco with her perfectly winged eyeliner.

Draco grinned at the irritated scowls Theo and Blaise carried and Pansy's utter obliviousness to it. He really appreciated his friends for helping him get settled into his new home and the entertainment they brought with them, too.

"Hmmm." Draco hummed quirking a mischievous eyebrow at the boys who sent him ice-cold glares in response.

"Draco, if you don't like it here then I'm going to toss this out of the bloody window." Blaise snapped, looking rather bitter. How very Zabini of him, his mother would approve.

"Yeah, come _on_. My arms are tired, hurry it up. There's only so many places in this tiny flat to hang this!" Theo groaned, a pout settling on his face. Draco laughed loudly and waved his hands at them in a dismissive manner.

"Alright, alright, it's fine right there. Set it down and we'll have some tea and biscuits." Draco said, smiling as they put it down with grumbles and Pansy walked over swatting at both of them.

"We are trying to make Draco's home pleasant to look at and be in! Don't. You. Two. Care?!" She hissed, scowling as she finished smacking the two up a bit. The boys dodged her on the last few smacks and came back full force to tickle her. One didn't simply tickle Pansy unless they had a death wish and were prepared for violent retaliation.

Draco found himself being used as a shield on both ends as Blaise and Theo antagonized Pansy and she continued to slap at them. He shook his head fondly at his silly friends.

"Only God knows when I became the mature one of us." He mused with a wry smile when the three of them exchanged a look. That was dangerous and he knew it.

"What makes you think you're not a part of this?" Blaise asked, stalking towards him, a dangerous glint in his eye. Oh, _fuck_.

"Now, wait a minute. Blaise."

"Yeah, Draco, who said you got a free pass?" Theo continued from behind him. This was not going to end well. Draco suppressed the urge to try and run and turned to face his most loyal and trusted friend for help.

"Pansy?" He asked, a hopeful lilt to his voice and when she only shook her head in response he knew he was doomed. The traitor. In a flash, all three of them were on him, tickling him mercilessly. He squealed at them and tried to wriggle out of Blaise's grip but to no avail.

Laughter swirled in the room and they all ended up sprawled all along the floor, their heads resting together, making a circle. They stared at Draco's ceiling, a happy feeling floating in the air after the impromptu tickle assault.

"You are happy here. Right mate?" Theo asked quietly, after a beat or two of silence, his and Blaise's hands tangled together. Draco smiled at them out of the corner of his eye. He knew, as much as they liked to say they were casual, that they were end game for sure. Him and Pansy had even gone as far as to discuss what their future wedding might look like.

"Yes, I am. I just... I couldn't listen to their disappointment any longer." He replied softly, and he felt Pansy reach out to him, intertwining their fingers to comfort him.

"Sorry they didn't take it well. Mother barely came around to the idea and, well, you've seen her around Theo and I," Blaise hummed lightly, even if the conversation hadn't taken a light turn, "It's bloody awkward."

"Whereas, I still have the disgusting privilege of coming out to look forward to. Whoever came up with this was a right bastard." Pansy glared at the ceiling with her words and Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew the feeling, he'd hardly been able to get the words out last year when he had finally decided to tell his parent he was gay.

This is why they all worked so well as friends. They all had posh, traditional (homophobic), filthy-rich, old-English families. And they were all massive homos, despite how much Draco's parents tried to deny it.

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worst, we can always be roommates." Draco suggested, holding in a giggle at the idea of seeing Pansy with bed head. He couldn't imagine it, her looking anything but pristine.

"Or you could move into my house. You know my mother adores you." Blaise said as Theo nodded along.

"Or mine, Mother and Father wish you were their daughter, Pansy. I think they'd try to adopt you if they could." Theo added with a snort.

She let out an indignant huff and drew herself up off of the floor, leaving the rest of them to sit up and lean against one another, looking at her with curious expressions.

"You boys need to quit with this or I might have _feelings_ about it." She said, with an appalled shake of her head. And they all grinned at her.

"Awe, we love you too, Ice Queen." Draco sang, jumping to his feet and pressing a wet kiss to her cheek which she promptly wiped off. Theo and Blaise chuckled behind him and shuffled to their feet.

"Now, didn't you say something about biscuits, Draco?" Theo asked waggling his eyebrows at him. His notorious sweet tooth making Draco shake his head in fond exasperation.

"Yes, I'll get started on tea, while you three finish hanging that painting." Draco said, wandering into his kitchen. A satisfied smile gracing his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Around two weeks after he had moved in, Draco found himself making his way up to Harry's flat for the second time. He had almost forgotten about the whole incident, seeing as things had been rather quiet ever since, but he'd still had that nagging feeling in the back of his head that something bad was going to happen.

Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were over this time. All four of them huddled together on the couch with dozens of snacks, pillows, and blankets surrounding them as they watched some convoluted French horror film Pansy had brought with her. A loud thud made Theo and Pansy jump. Theo threw himself into Blaise's lap and hid his face in his neck while Blaise laughed, seemingly immune to the movie, and Pansy clung onto Draco fiercely.

Shouting came next, followed by a door slamming loudly, another thud and then what sounded like crying. The fact that all of these sounds were filtering through Draco's ceiling made it finally click for him. It was Harry's flat again. Bloody hell.

Blaise paused the movie and glanced at Draco with a look. 

"What was that?" He asked, running a hand through Theo's hair. Draco nudged Pansy off of him, who went with a grumble, and stood up, looking for his slippers.

"Neighbor's. I'm not positive, but I think Harry's being abused by his uncle, at least that's what it seems like." Draco replied, successfully finding his shoes and slipping them on. He'd had time to mull over what he'd seen that night and decided he was probably correct about the domestic violence occurring above him.

"Hold on, sorry, back up a second. Who's Harry?" Pansy asked snuggling a pillow to her chest. 

"And why do you think he's being abused? You can't always stick yourself into people's lives, Draco." Theo sighed, turning around to join in the conversation. Draco fought off a scowl, he wasn't sticking himself into anything if this Vernon was going to be so bloody loud about it.

"I've gone up to check before. Harry lives up there with his uncle, I suppose. He looks about our age, maybe a little younger. And he had bruises on his neck, Theo, like hands-choking-you-out sort of bruises, I doubt they were consensual." Draco said, feeling his anger simmer at the reminder of it. Blaise hushed Theo from continuing his disapproval and nodded at Draco. 

"Go, on. We'll be here." 

"And don't be daft about it, don't get yourself hurt!" Pansy added quickly as he slipped out the door and headed for the lift once again. 

When he made it to their door, dread filled his body as he saw a fist sized dent in the wall next to it. Red staining it from whoever's bloody knuckles had met the wall. And he could hear faint whimpers coming from inside the flat. He heaved in a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly. The sound of crying stopped abruptly and he could hear scrambling just before the door opened.

Harry answered it, crooked glasses, pretty green eyes, messy hair and all. He looked distressed, his eyes red rimmed and his hands were shaking. The skin around one of his eyes was a harsh red, like he'd just taken a punch to the face and his lips quivered a little. Draco frowned.

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle-" He paused and took a step back when he finally looked up to meet Draco's eyes, "Oh, it's you." 

Draco nodded minutely and studied Harry for another minute before responding.

"Yeah, I heard yelling. I wanted to check up on you. Did your...um, what happened to the wall?" Draco asked softly, trying for a comforting smile, but he only managed to lessen his frown a little. He couldn't find it in himself to smile at this. 

Harry looked away from him and seemed to shrink in on himself at the question. He said nothing and Draco took that as his answer. He stifled a sigh and put his hands in his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He couldn't imagine how Harry must be feeling. It must be awful and he must be terrified.

"I-" Draco stopped himself and thought a little. He didn't just want to leave it at that. As much as he didn't want to intrude, he felt worse, leaving without offering any sort of lifeline. Then he'd be like every other occupant in this building who hadn't done anything about this.

"I won't pretend to know what you're going through," He said, carefully.

Harry glanced up at him when he spoke and bit his lip like he was stopping himself from responding. So, Draco continued,

"I simply want you to know that, you're always welcome to come over. You can stay for a couple of hours if you need to get out of here for a while. You can come over if you need a friend or you want to talk about this, or anything, really."

Harry eyed him suspiciously, like Draco might take back his words or break out into cruel laughter over what he'd just suggested. Draco reached up and ran a hand though his hair and licked his lips, trying to find the right words to say.

"I won't ask you about anything you don't want to talk about and I promise I'm not playing some cruel trick on you. You're welcome, anytime, day or night. And I mean that, Harry." Draco said firmly, putting as much sincerity in his words as he could. He truly did mean it, but he couldn't force Harry to seek out help or come to him, even if he wanted to. If anything, Draco thought that might actually make the situation worse.

Draco was met with more silence and Harry kept staring at him with those impossibly green eyes full of an emotion he couldn't place. He nodded once and finished off his little speech.

"Until you tell me otherwise, I'm sure it was just the wind. And I'm in flat 1C, in case you needed it. Have a goodnight, Harry."

With those words and one last meaningful look Draco turned to leave. There wasn't anything else he could do. He heard the man clear his throat just as he was going to step away, so he turned towards Harry quickly as to not miss his words.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry whispered softly, a small smile settling on his face. Draco grinned back and nodded again.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

A few more weeks past and Harry had shown up to Draco's flat many times for tea. The first time it had been awkward and the air felt heavy with the unspoken words, but soon enough they settled into a tentative friendship. 

Draco learned that Harry was eighteen. He liked football and he could've been a star player if he hadn't gotten hurt in his 4th year playing. He had an intense passion for animals, owls specifically, and he loved the idea of starting a sanctuary. He'd just graduated the summer before, and he loved the stars, Draco being one of his favorite constellations (a fact that Draco reveled in). His favorite color was gold and his favorite dessert was treacle tarts (which Draco now had a habit of keeping on hand at all times).

Draco also had a a large suspicion that Harry wasn't straight, as he had been particularly interested in the pride flag Draco had pinned to one of his walls that read "Love Is Love". When he had asked about it Harry turned into a blushing, stuttering mess and excused himself, saying he had somewhere to be.

They never mentioned Harry's home situation. Draco never asked and Harry never offered an explanation. Although, the bruises that would appear all over Harry's body, at least the visible one's, made Draco itch to swoop in and play hero. Every time he noticed a new one he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking. Either way he enjoyed Harry's company and he wasn't about to ruin that with his compulsive need to fix everything and help people. At the very least Draco knew that Harry felt safe the few hours he spent at his flat. And for now, that was enough.

•••

The third time Draco made his way up to Harry's flat he had never dreaded it more. Whatever had happened, it had been loud. Louder than any sort of yelling he'd ever heard before. He knocked on the door and for the first time, Harry wasn't the one to answer it. 

Instead, a fat, red faced, man opened the door. He had more hair on his upper lip than on his head and the moustache only served to make him look even angrier than he already did.

 _"You!"_ The man growled, his beady eyes narrowing so much that they were only slits. So that was how this was going to go.

"Sorry?" Draco replied, recognizing the voice as this so called 'Uncle Vernon' and only mildly shocked by the amount of aggression expressed in one word.

"You stay the bloody hell away from me and my family, fucking faggot!" Vernon spat, his face turning a darker shade of red as he went. Draco stared at him for a moment, wide eyed and speechless. 

It wasn't like he hadn't had the slur thrown at him before, but he wasn't expecting it here. Although, he wouldn't put it passed this man to throw out slurs so casually.

"I'm only here to check on Harry, then I'll leave." Draco said, a stony expression settling on his face. He was furious with how rude this man was being but he had to play nice if he wanted to make sure Harry was alright. He said nothing else, however his glare could've burned holes into the ignorant gits face. And he'd deserve it too.

"I think not! He won't be seeing the likes of you anymore, not while he lives under my roof. You've filled that boys head with enough nonsense and I won't stand for it!" Vernon yelled, then promptly slammed the door in his face. Draco was fuming.

He stomped his way back to his flat and threw himself into angry cleaning every room. Draco hated how useless he was in this situation. He couldn't go knocking down Vernon's door and he couldn't call the police, Harry would no doubt deny it all and feel utterly betrayed, which would amount to nothing other than a broken friendship. He could do virtually nothing and it burned. 

By the time he finished scrubbing every inch of his kitchen his rage had given way to worry. What _had_ happened? How many new bruises had Harry received from this last round of beatings? Gods, Draco felt sick. He needed to tell someone before the worry ate him alive.

He dragged his way from the kitchen to his bedroom and grabbed his cell to message- he didn't know who. Pansy? No, she would go into a full rage and _actually_ try and hurt someone. Even if the idea of hurting Vernon gave Draco great satisfaction it wouldn't help the situation. Theo would only go on about how Draco shouldn't put his nose where it wasn't wanted and leave it be. He always made it a point to tell Draco that he couldn't save everyone and trying to do so only hurt him in the end. Bloody hell, he didn't want to deal with that.

He settled on Blaise. He would listen to Draco rant and if he came over he wouldn't try anything like Pansy would. And he'd always been the best with advice, every since they were younger. He sent him a quick message asking him to come over and set the kettle on the stove. 

A short fifteen minutes later, Draco had Blaise sitting at his dining table scrutinizing him with his dark eyes as he stirred his tea. He had just finished explaining the situation and Blaise's silence was killing him.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Blaise fixed him with a look and raised an eyebrow. Draco hated this. Maybe he _should_ have let Pansy come and attack the man upstairs, instead.

"What would you like me to say, Draco?" Blaise asked, his eyes scanning over him in that calculating way that only a Zabini could pull off. 

Draco deflated at that. He didn't know. He supposed he'd had some sort of childish hope that Blaise would have a magical solution even if he knew that was unrealistic.

"Lord above, I don't know, Blaise. This is all such a mess!" He groaned, dropping his head in his hands as he went. Draco heard Blaise sigh as he tugged Draco's hands off of his face. 

"Draco, I know this is difficult. I can tell you care about this, about Harry, but it sounds like you've already realized that you can't do anything." Blaise said softly, as he held one of Draco's hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of it in a comforting manner. He hated when Blaise pointed things like that out, especially when he was right.

"I hate this." Draco whispered, leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes. "I wish I didn't care so much." 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, _look_ at me." Blaise said firmly and Draco found himself listening to his command. He knew better than to not respond when Blaise used his full name. 

"Don't ever regret caring about others the way you do. Not ever," Blaise held his gaze fiercely,"You've saved all of us from ourselves countless times and you make us better people because of who you are. Never wish to be apathetic."

Draco nodded dumbly and he hated himself a little for the tears pressing against his eyes. Why did he have to have so many bloody feelings all of the time.

 _"Blaise,"_ was all he could managed to choke out before tears made their way down his face and he was swept into strong arms. They stood like that for a while, Blaise running a comforting hand up and down his back as he cried from all of the worry and the frustration he had about Harry. Sometimes he felt so bloody useless.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week and three days since Draco had last seen Harry and he had counted every second of it. The last time he'd been this stressed out and high strung was when some prick at school had threatened to out him to his parents. And his friends had noticed, which is why they were all piled around his coffee table sitting on the floor in front of the sofa and playing board games.

"You can't just _do_ that!" Theo said, slamming his hands on the table at Pansy's invasion of his part of the map. She let out a cackle and knocked more of his pieces off of the board.

"Yes, dear, Theo, I can. _That_ is how you conquer, boys." She grinned, sitting back with a satisfied look on her face. Draco and Blaise laughed as Theo let out a scandalized huff.

They'd been playing Risk for the better part of an hour and Pansy had wiped both Blaise and Draco off of the board, leaving Theo to handle her assault. The distraction of it all was making Draco feel marginally better, not to mention the shots they'd taken earlier.

"This was a brilliant idea, Pans, my queen, thank you," Draco said, pulling her into a hug as Theo grumbled about Pansy always winning and why did they even play anymore which Blaise quickly silenced by smothering him in kisses.

"Ew! Get a room," Pansy gagged tossing throw pillows at them until they broke apart laughing, childishly sticking their tongues out at her. And all Draco could do was smile. He couldn't ask for better friends. He didn't know how he managed to grow up with the least judgmental and most kind hearted people he'd ever met, especially since they all had such horrid parents to deal with, but he was grateful.

His pleasant reverie came to an abrupt stop when someone began pounding on his front door.

"It's nearly midnight, who in their right mind," Pansy scoffed, as she stood up too more than likely yell at whoever it was. 

"Hey, it's alright, Pans. It's probably nothing, why don't you pick another game," Draco said, standing up and making his way over towards the door where the knocking continued in an almost frantic way. It was probably Mrs. Figg looking for her cat again.

"Hey, what can-Harry? W-what happened?" Draco asked, his stomach dropping, suddenly, he felt stressed and anxious and sick all over again. 

Harry looked terrified. He had tears running down his face, which was littered with cuts and he had a split lip that was bleeding. His chest was heaving and he kept glancing behind him like he was waiting for something or someone. His hair was more of a mess than usual and his glasses were nearly hanging off of his face.

"Draco, I didn't- I didn't know where else to," Harry gasped, "He said he was going to...he h-had a knife. I don't-I don't want to d-die."

"Oh my god, come here." Draco breathed out, pulling the trembling man into his arms and rubbing his back. He felt Harry freeze, then melt into the touch and cry harder, wrapping his arms around him in return. And Draco couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since someone had touched him without hurting him. The thought made him hold Harry tighter.

"I won't let him touch you, never again. You're safe now, Harry, I promise." Draco soothed, stroking his hair and pulling him further into the flat.

"What's happening?" Theo asked as he and Blaise stood up and Pansy walked back into the room holding a bottle of Firewiskey, scanned the room and then set it down with a questioning look.

"Where are you, boy!" A voice howled from the corridor and Draco's eyes snapped toward the still open door as Harry whimpered and burrowed himself further in his arms.

"Blaise, Theo, make sure that man doesn't get in here and lock the door. Pansy, call the police, tell them there's a man trying to break in with the means to hurt us and that he's already committed assault." Draco ordered, fire burning behind his eyes. This _would_ be the last time Vernon ever put his hands on Harry, Draco would make sure of that. 

Pansy immediately began dialing and the boys went to the door where a flash of the angry man could be seen. Draco nodded once before he brought Harry towards his bedroom and away from the yelling.

"It's going to be okay. Come now, love, let me clean you up a little, please?" Draco softy asked, when Harry refused to let go of him when he tried to pull him off. God, everything about this broke Draco's heart.

When Draco managed to get Harry off of him, he settled him on the bed and went to get his first aid kit. Before he could get more than a few steps away, Harry snatched his sleeve and Draco turned to face him.

"Please, d-don't leave me alone." Harry whispered, looking at him with those brilliant green eyes, shiny with tears. Draco's heart ached at the sight.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stay here, love." Draco sighed heavily, sitting next to Harry and wrapping an arm around him. He really wished Harry would let him fix the little cuts on his face and his bleeding lip but if this is what he wanted, Draco wouldn't take that from him. He couldn't bear the thought of Harry feeling more unsafe than he already did.

"I'm s-sorry," Harry hiccuped, leaning against Draco, "I n-never meant to drag you into this. It's all-all m-my fault."

"No, Harry, love. This isn't your fault. I should've helped you sooner and you did your best, sometimes surviving is all we can do," Draco said, tucking Harry's head under his chin and running a hand up and down his arm, "And it's okay to ask for help when we need it."

Harry sank further into Draco's side at those words and took in a shaky breath just as Pansy came into the room.

"Draco, the police are one their way and the arsehole is locked out. Blaise sent me in to tell you that we need pictures, if his mother is going to be able to convict the fucker banging on your door," She said as she shut the door on the sound of yelling and loud thuds, "He thought Harry would be more comfortable with me than another man in the room."

Draco nodded in response and he appreciated his friends more than ever in that moment. He loved that they all adopted the same vendetta against the man outside without so much as a word. 

"Harry, darling, I'm Pansy. Would it be alright if I took a few photos of you?" Pansy asked, as she crouched down in front of him and he nodded, "Alright, I'll need you to sit up for a quick minute, then you can go back to leaning on Draco, hmm?" 

Harry nodded again and pulled himself off of Draco, but holding onto his hands tightly. Pansy snap some photos on her phone and asked before she touched him to maneuver his face and take off his glasses, to see all of the damage and he let her without a fuss. 

"There we are, darling. All done." She hummed with a small smile, patting his knee as she stood up.

"Thank you, Pansy. Would you mind grabbing the first aid kit, it's in the bathroom, under the sink?" Draco said, while Harry fell against him once more, wrapping his arms around his torso. She nodded and went off to get it taking Harry's unsalvageable glasses with her.

"What am I going to do? What if he-what if he comes back and tries to...where-where am I going to live?" Harry asked quietly and Draco found himself answering before he could think.

"I promise, we will make sure that man stays very far away from you, for a very long time. Once the police arrest him, we'll go up to the flat and take all of your things and bring them down here. And we'll figure everything else out once things have settled." 

Harry nodded mutely and let Draco clean him up once Pansy came back with the supplies, although convincing him he had to let go of Draco before he could do so had been a struggle.

By the time the police arrived and had arrested Vernon Dursley, which Draco had learned was his full name from the officers and landlords conversation, Harry's face was all cleaned up, save for the busted lip and he'd finally stopped shaking. And Draco couldn't remember him ever looking so young, without his glasses, his eyes seemed ten times bigger and greener than before. It made the awful situation hurt so much more.

Theo and Blaise were left to clean up all of the games and snacks they'd had out earlier while Pansy, Draco, and Harry went to collect his things from his flat. Draco was appalled to find that Harry had been crammed into nothing more than a closet and Pansy went about taking photos before they moved anything. Draco had never felt more disgusted by another human being in his life than when Harry asked quietly if Pansy needed photos of his other injuries. He'd pulled off his shirt to reveal scars all along his chest and his back with bruises in different stages of healing and Draco felt sick to his stomach. He'd kill that man if he ever had the chance.

Once everything was said and done, the five of them were crammed together in the living room, the telly playing in the background. Draco sat drinking the tea Theo had made, running a hand through Harry's curls, who had fallen asleep with his head in Draco's lap. Theo and Blaise weren't far from passing out themselves as they lay tangle together on the other side of the sofa. Pansy took up the recliner, mindlessly flipping through the channels, a pair of Draco's silk pajamas resting loosely on her petite frame.

"You know, Draco, that was very stupid of you. Going up to their flat like you did, several times apparently. Not telling anyone." Pansy said absently, not asking for an explanation, but simply stating a fact. Draco looked at her, her eyes still focused on the telly, not bothering to look at him as she spoke. He'd hurt her. He knew he had, she was his best friend and he'd gone to Blaise and hadn't even mentioned the topic to her other than the one time they'd all heard the commotion upstairs. 

He let out a heavy sigh and carded his fingers through Harry's hair once again.

"I know."

"Most people would have called the police sooner, or complained to the landlord first but you've never been most people have you, darling." Pansy said, but the question was rhetorical and they both knew the answer. Draco liked to play hero and he liked to fix people which entailed him nosing his way into others business and having no regards for himself. He said nothing.

"I'm going to give you money to help pay the rent, put Harry into therapy, whatever it is you need."

"Pansy, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to. You're my best friend and you are clearly head over heels for that boy. And even if you weren't, he deserves to feel happy and safe."

Draco's face flushed at the words as he stared at her wide eyed. 

"I-no, I'm not...I don't..."

"Whatever you say, darling." Pansy hummed, sounding like she didn't believe him in the slightest and far too amused for his liking. He watched her flip off the screen and make herself comfortable, pulling a blanket over herself. 

"I'd take Harry with you to your bed or you'll both be kicked off of the sofa by Theo in the middle of the night. Either way, goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Pans."

In the end, Draco followed her advice, carrying a sleeping Harry to his bedroom and falling asleep next to him.


	6. Epilogue

**_[6 months later]_ **

"My love, my light, my stars!" Harry sang from his spot on their bed, one of the only things they'd managed to unpack and put together properly since they'd moved into their new flat. Moving was something Harry's therapist had suggested they do, so they had, and now it truly felt like _their_ flat.

"Yes, love?" Draco asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt and turned to face his boyfriend of three months. Harry gave him a coy smile, his pretty green eyes, something Draco could never get enough of, full of mischief. He grabbed Draco's hand tugging him down till their faces were mere inches from each other. 

"What if," Harry murmured, lacing his fingers around Draco's collar and pulling him closer, "what if we stayed in, instead of going for lunch with everyone, hmm?" 

Harry kissed him deeply, nipping at his bottom lip and Draco's knees went weak. Lord, this man would be the death of him. It took all of Draco's will power and strength to untangle Harry's hands from his shirt and pull away from the kiss. Harry pouted up at him and Draco almost gave in to his request until he remembered the surprise he'd arranged with Pansy.

"Devious today, aren't we? Sorry, love, we still have to go." Draco said with a smile, landing a quick peck on his still pouting lips. "Please get dressed, I'll make you your favorite tea if you do." 

Harry grinned at him and pulled him into another hot kiss. 

"You'd make it for me anyway," Harry said smugly, then he stood up and went to rifle through his drawers for something to wear. 

"The things you do to me, Harry James Potter." Draco sighed over dramatically pulling a laugh from Harry as he went to make tea.

•••

"Ready?" Draco asked pulling open the door of the restaurant they were meeting everyone at, including two special guests that Pansy and Draco had invited.

"What aren't you telling me, Draco?" Harry asked looking up at him, a curious smile tugging at his lips as they walked in holding hands. 

"You'll see." Draco hummed happily, pulling Harry against his side as they walked towards their reserved table.

Draco and Pansy had arranged for two of Harry's old school mates to meet them there. Harry had shown Draco a photo of all three of them in his 4th year just before they'd graduated and he'd told him about how he regretted losing touch with them once school had ended. So, being the amazing boyfriend he was, Draco snapped a photo of the picture and sent it to Pansy with their names asking her to help find them. Pansy then hired a private investigator, a little over the top if you asked Draco, and made quick work of finding Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley. 

"Surprise, darling!" Pansy nearly shouted, pulling Harry away from Draco the second they made it to the table and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Draco and I managed to track these two lovely people down for you." 

She then pushed him towards a beautiful woman with wild curls and a tall ginger haired man covered in freckles. At first it took him a moment to process, Hermione and Ronald both giving him fond smiles and a little wave.

"It's been a while, Harry." Hermione said lightly, she looked like she wanted to pull him into a hug but she didn't. Draco assumed Pansy had let them know how Harry could be about touching sometimes. Something Harry had finally gotten past with Draco and Pansy a few months ago.

"We've missed you, mate." Ronald added rubbing his neck awkwardly as Harry kept staring at them open mouthed and wide eyed.

Draco walked up next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist. He shook hands with Ronald and Hermione with a smile, hoping to break him out of his trance.

"It's nice to meet you both, Harry told me all about how wonderful you are. Isn't that right, love?" Draco asked, stroking his thumb also Harry's side and glancing at him. Harry seemed to come back to the present and kept glancing between Draco and his old school mates before pulling him into a fierce kiss. 

"Thank you." Harry whispered against a stunned Draco's lips before he pulled away. _Bloody hell_ , his lips were intoxicating. Then he walked straight up to Hermione and Ronald engulfing them in a hug.

By the time Blaise and Theo had joined them Harry, Ronald and Hermione were talking like they'd never stopped and Draco couldn't help but silently watch how happy his boyfriend looked.

Nothing would ever look as gorgeous as Harry, completely unguarded and smiling in this moment.


End file.
